Blood Kiss
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: Well Happy Hallow-Day! So Grell mages to convince Will to go "trick or treating" with him, but there is a twist involving blood and hm, yes everyone sex! "I give up. What are you Grell?"..."Well, it would not seem like me with out blood so " ... "I am a sexy murderess maid."


Blood Kiss

**A-N: So, I'm here with a little one-shot for all of you for Halloween. And so Halloween is my most favored holiday after Thanksgiving, well because I like to cook and eat... But anyway, the day after Halloween is my birthday, that's not too exciting so I thought I give you a gift for Halloween and my birthday.**

**So have Happy Hallow-day from me to you all.**

**Enjoy the fic, as I have had the fun and pleasure of writing it for you!**

**WARNING: This is AU and out of time zone. May contain OOC. I apologize upfront and now if you don't like OOC. And any if you that are picky and the type to go over board on this and hate me for not telling you every single update... I-DO-NOT-OWN-KURO-OR-THE-CHARACTERS! Seeing as this is a Fan Fiction.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Covered in fake blood not a natural site for the young red Reaper as he sauntered into the small office of William T. Spears swinging his chainsaw like any other toy he might use to butcher bodies on a daily basis. Grell's gait was provocative as he stalked up to William's desk. And placed his hands on the paper work William was working on.

An annoyed eyebrow twitched and deep green eyes looked up to see only red, another annoyed twitch and then his head fallowed his eyes. "Must you insist on making me late with paperwork? Or do you actually need something this time Sutcliff?"

Grell grinned at the cruel words that his superior spat him.

"Oh Will, I always need something from you!" The red head grinned more at his innuendo. "But this time, as you can see I am in a, what they say in the human world in America, Halloween costume!" His hands hoisted him up onto the desk pulling up his knees descending onto the paperwork demanding attention now. "Willu, can you guess what I am?!"

Now William took the chance to taking his subordinates costume. A tiny black skirt with blood spattered white quadrant that lay on top, William's eyes caught on the milky white skin of the red heads knee's. Often seeing the display of skin he always dismissed it, but being in suck close range and seeing it topped with black made him swallow slightly, he tore his eyes and continued to look at the attire. Eyes catching the top garment, it was tight around the waist and loose round the shoulders, the clothing fell down his arms that too spattered with the artificial blood.

"Um," William frowned not like his display of confusion. William looked up more seeing dark red lips and more fake blood on the pale face, his eyes caught the red hair in a high sloppy pony hair curling exquisitely round the soft features of the androgynous face. 'Wow.'

Grell brought up his chainsaw and set in blade down onto the desk and he leaned on the motor of the contraption. "Come on guess!" Grell leaned on his artillery more a seductive smile on his lips. "Guess Willu!" Grell enjoyed how he finally had the full attention of the stoic Reaper, his eyes were affixed to Grell's costume and face.

"I give up. What are you Grell?" William's eyes still did not stop roaming the peach soft skin. 'No, I know what you are. Fucking sexy.'

"Well, it would not seem like me with out blood so~" Grell's voice was placid and stimulating. "I am a sexy murderess maid." He flashed his eyelashes. "So my darling Will I have a proposal for you. Please hear me out."

William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose pushing up his glasses to do so. "Hm, what is it Grell? I will see about this proposal." He flicked his wrist round in a semi-circle a few times urging the red head to go on.

"Well," He dismissed his scythe leaning in to whisper at William not really needing to. "If you go to the human world with me, to America, and do a little trick or treating fun, that's what they call it. If you go with me, and say play tricks and walk around with me just for a few hours after work..." Grell leaned in more and nuzzled his superiors ear. "I will be your slave for a week, anything you want. I will dress, speak, and do _any_thing you want."

William smirked knowing the red head could not see it. "So what are these conditions again?" He felt his nether regions twitch from the close proximity of the sweet acidic man.

"You and I go to America in the human world and play with the humans, play tricks with them and or the reapers there with their humans..." Grell grinned, his face moving closer and his lips resting on William's red hot ear. "Then when were done with our little adventure, I will become your slave. That entails _any_thing you want. I will be your slave for a week."

"How do I know that you will do as I ask?"

"I can start now...tell me what you want." Grell's voice sulfurous his nose nestling against the ear of his senior.

"A-ah...uh. Grell." His voice low his eyes closing.

William and Grell just started to get closer the past twenty years after a big conflict with one another, and they only had a few nights together her and there mostly because Grell had actually gotten too drunk to go home so William took him home. William had only bedded Grell a few times and when he had it was the best experience he had ever had, drunk or sober. So since Grell was kissed, William can trust this red head did not kiss and tell so he could rely on him to keep any of this to himself.

"Well, uh..." His hand placed itself on the others knee his thumb rubbing the annular soft skin of his knee. "Grell, I order you to kiss me."

"Yes Master." He whispered into his ear. "How such?"

"Long and ruttish."

"Yes Master."

Grell pulled away turning his head just slightly smiling at William slender glove ridden hands slicked up into William's raven hair as his knees inched closer. William lifted his chin slightly actually hating the anticipation. Grell at last leaned in and adjoining their lips giving a small lick to William's bottom lip. William could not wait until that hot muscle was against his own, he leaned forward just slightly and Grell got the point and opened his mouth against William's and rolled his tongue playfully.

The superior rubbed his thumbs on the unbelievably soft skin as he kissed the red head back his head being pulled back slightly so he let it hang as he kissed the murderess maid that was his secondary, they both fell into the kiss lips moving as one the higher up pushed and begged for entrance to the others mouth. When granted, Grell shivered and became submissive under William's mouth and hands slowly guiding up those legs where they lay hidden. Grell growled like a playful kitten pushing more against the stoic boss-man lips mashing tongues swirling hands feeling.

William finally pulled away trying to hide his slight pant. "Perhaps..." William acquired a firm hold on Grell's thighs and drug the red reaper off his desk and into his lap. "Always making a mess in my office are you not?" William said as he watched his papers fall to the floor. "Pick them up Grell, on your hands and knees."

Blushing as dark as his hair Grell nodded sliding off William's lap getting to all fours, he started to collect papers slowly he reared back slightly sticking out his buttock. William leaned back pushing his big chair back to watch letting one leg slide over the other rather uncomfortably due to a new presence in his pants, while his foot was maneuvering it flicked up the black skirt the of the effeminate reaper up. He was surprised to see that only a lacy string that disappeared between the two mounds.

"What is this?"

Looking over his shoulder he was even redder than before, he opened his to reply but he heard a harsh knock on the door and then it opened. "Shit," William mumbled and scooted his chair forward and picked up his pen looking at the door as he shoved his foot into Grell's back shoving him to the floor.

"What do you need Mr. Knox?"

Grell smirked after picking up all the papers, he crouched between his superiors legs his perfectly home manicured hands ran flush with the mans black clad thighs.

"Um, I was wondering if, um you can help me with a report. I have a question and I can't find Grell-Sempai. So can you help me or are you busy." Ronald Knox asked as he pushed his bangs back with is hand flipping them slightly.

William motioned to the chair in front of him. "Sure, I have a few minutes. But I too have to go soon as I have business with Sutcliff." As Ronald sat William reached down and grabbed the papers from Grell's hands before his subordinate saw. He flashed a be-good look as he looked to Ronald. "So what is it that you need help with?"

"Well-"

Grell tuned out the younger boy and smiled his hands snaking up his bosses legs more nails brushing across the groin of William's dark pants with a very prominent problem in them. Grell only wanted to help, his nails clicked along the zipper soundlessly as he heard Ronald mentioned something about a reaping and William's simple reply. The red head sat up somewhat and stayed out of sight as his fingers unzipped the zipper and plucked the button easily.

William gasped lowly and he shook his leg and pulled in his chair more hitting the man on the floor with it. Grell did not seem to mind as he was able to reach better now. His face turned and bit through the thin dress pants grabbing onto the thigh beneath the layer. William squirmed and made a meek noise.

Ronald looked at William oddly. "You okay Boss?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, it is quite odd how this Cinematic Record was blank in this spot." William covered his noise.

Satisfied, the red headed fiend snaked his fingers into the small opening and through the other small opening in the mans boxers. William's hips shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself growing harder. One wish the man on the floor had was to be able to get those pants down so he can have more fun.

"So do I put that in the comments section of the report?"

William suddenly stood to grab the paper from the boy, it was as if her read Grell's thoughts. William looked at the paper in his hands as he felt his pants yanked down. He coughed loudly to cover a utterance of pleasure. He sat and leaned down into his drawer for a new form.

"Grell, behave. Or I shall have vengeance on you." The Boss-Man whispered as quietly as possible. He sat up with the new form. "So you have to start this again Knox, this is all entirely wrong." William swallowed when he felt warm hands encircle his member. "So start at the beginning." He repeated himself hating that the man below made him so debilitated he slid the paper over the smooth surface of his desk.

Murderess that lurked under the desk fooled with the exposed flesh now his tongue teasing the warm limb.

"Oh fore heavens sakes." William uttered softly.

Ronald looked at his boss one eyebrow lifted. "Ah, Sempai? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just my pen ran out of ink."

Once again William leaned down and dove into his drawer falsely looking for a pen. He looked pleadingly at Grell. "Please, I do not need you doing this now. I will pull you from under there and show you the transgression I have for you. You will be lame for a week subsequently, I swear to you Grell Sutcliff."

Grell turned his head to William and pouted those dark red lips. 'Maybe I want that.' He mouthed.

"Uh, Sempai?" Ronald questioned standing slightly to look over the desk. "Are you lost in that drawer..."

William shot up his face flushed with sexual desire on his mind he need to get this kid out of here. Now he _wanted_ to spend the night with the spiteful red head. No not wanted, but needed. He _needed_ to, his want and love for him just craved it now. Just then Grell had moved forward and stuck his tongue through that little opening and licked all he could of that hard rampant length.

"You know, here give it here. I will finish that. Go have fun, you look like you have a party to be at. You did good today Knox." William rushed out.

Ronald looked at the Boss-Man confused again. "Are you sure? I can do it now. Let me take that and then return it tomorrow."

"Fine, go I need to find Sutcliff and tell him I need him." Will replied flicking his wrist at the boy. "Go on, get out go have fun."

Grell smirked at the innuendo giving the turgid member another hefty lick. William pushed back his chair when his door closed. He swallowed and Grell stood on his knees and his fingers hooked to the hem of the ravens boxers.

"You are so in for it now." William moaned. "You are going to sit there and suck me off till I fill that pretty little mouth of yours." His thumb caught the males bottom lip. "Now, right now."

"No."

"And why not?" William startled.

"Because, it is time for us to go into the human world and have fun. Remember, we do my thing and then you have me as a slave for a week." Grell teased giving light nips to the mans fingers. "So, let us find you a costume and go to the human world."

Grell stood and turned to look at the desk, his hips were grabbed and he was yanked into the others lap hard member placed perfectly on his buttocks. "I am fine how I am."

"Oh a sexy butler."

"Only seems fitting for an equally sexy murderess maid." William murmured against Grell's ear as his hands snaked beneath those ready cheeks to spread them. He spread them just so and felt his member sheathed flatly. He could feel that lacy string against his hardness. "Grell..."

"Willu~!" Male moaning his name. He too wanting that now, but he wanted to do his thing before William took over and he would be out of his fun before he had his other fun. "I want it as much as you do... but please~ lets go have fun with the American divisions." His hips wanting to move against that hot length between his cheeks.

William let his head lull and his voice was broken. "Okay. Let's go play."

Grell gleefully hopped off of his boss. "I promise you'll have fun. And remember we have that little trick with humans, we can walk among them phantom like."

William stood and pulled up his pants reluctantly his breath hitching knowing he would have his little friend below all night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

William and Grell phased to America to San Francisco where they found out that a few murders would happen that night luckily to William's position. They would actually act human until the moment of the murders. Grell danced in the streets like the children while William fallowed like a stubborn angry parent. This parent was horny and highly amused with his boys antics.

Grell pulled William up to a door and shouted "trick or treat" with the other children his chainsaw hanging on one finger as if it were a toy. Man of the people stared at the servant couple all believing that Grell was a woman. Grell giggled when he felt the wandering hand of his better half creep under his skirt and fingers hooking in the strings of his lacy garment snapping it against his skin playfully.

"Hey stranger..." Grell smirked at him popping a red lollipop into his mouth. "It's time for our trick..." He winked and sauntered to the back of a warehouse where the murder would take place. He was shifty eyed and leaned against the brick partition propping one leg up spreading it promiscuously. "Come here Will, make out with me...like the teenagers do in public." He spread his leg more to make that tiny skirt ride up and those lacy panties show.

The Boss-Mans eyes attached to the sight, he stepped forward running his hand along the tempting skin of his lover. William grabbed that distracting lollipop and discarded it across the back area. Connecting their lips he pressed against Grell's slender body that men could not keep their eyes off of, this only reminded him that this body was his in the long run. Grell moaned as he let the other shove into his mouth only making him wrap that lifted leg around William's waist. Lips moving as one tongue's fighting the other for sloppy dominance, William's hand edged high up that smooth leg fingers snagging on that net like material forcing them to pull down as he grabbed that perfect package.

Grell lulled his head back letting his mouth fall from William's letting the other kiss and sting bites along his jaw line and delicate neck. Panting the red head bucked his hips into Williams hand, he felt weak against his lover.

"Oh Will..." He panted hands gripping his hair messing up the slicked hair. "Oh God..."

William soon pushed against the red reaper roughly hearing the submissive sounds and feeling the rutting hips and grinned against the males neck. The two did not notice as the reap-ee entered the warehouse back way as they were too busy snogging. William squeezed impending shaft thumb rounding the slippery head.

_**POP**_

_**POP**_

_**POP**_

Grell pulled back with a soft moan also pulling William's head back smiling devilishly.

"Show time." The large grin that plastered the manic face was so desirable William just wanted to keep going and shag the male until morning come. "Grell pulled away from William running up to the murder as a phantom appearing in front of him.

Grell eyed the shady murder, still in phantom, he was a black male long dreads, eyes as cold as obsidian and just as sharp. To Grell he had no sexual appeal what so ever so he had no qualms in scaring the man who claimed death on an innocent.

Grell dropped the facade he grinned showing his deathly teeth leaning in slowly enough when the shady man processed what just happen Grell whispered: "Boo."

William watched how the man worked. He smiled when he said the simplest of things to the character. The superior heard the scream building in his throat low at first and then it dulled when eyes were set on Grell's sudden appearance of his chainsaw. The man here was to die of a heart attack. Now, William knew now, why he would. The higher-up wanted to join the fun.

He too popped up next to Grell his scythe already in the open. "Boo again." He said, it sounding weird coming from his mouth.

The red head looked to William with a smirk happy that he was joined at last. "Well Black-Man. Your fun is up. Now my fun has just begun. You are going to die." Grell's voice sickly sweet dripping with venom. He revved that chainsaw and held it close to his own face grinning manically. "Oh Love, nice of you to join me."

"A pleasure actually."

These words were not unheard as the red male thrust his scythe in a long arch to the frozen mans neck cutting it clean off to the reaper eye, but to a human the man had a heart attack. Blood spattered both Death Gods as the Cinematic record collected itself into William's scythe, which was directly connected to the Hall of Records Library. The Cinematic Record was now accounted for automatically to the dispatch advisory file.

Looking at his lover Grell smiled. "Hm, that was smart you're connected so I don't have to do extra work." Both nodded. "I wanna play with him." He revved the motor more, a soft hand grabbed his wrist. "Let me douse myself in blood this nigh Willu~"

"Fine," William agreed taking a step back as his groin tightened to see the red head swinging the death tool so whimsically.

Grell sliced into the belly of the man, blood spouting onto his face decorating it with the color that looked good on anything. Making a mess to the Shinigami eye Grell was satisfied when the man was bloodied and bruised and definitely dead. Standing back he eyed his handy work, he did not want to tire too early he still had many more to kill. All the murders would die of heart attacks tonight a death served right for the innocent lives they took that night of Halloween.

Grell held out a note to William to read:

_Dear Frisco Division,_

_Trick or Treat?_

_I think Trick?_

_No this is my Treat for you._

_Love, Jack the Ripper_

_London Division_

"So can I leave it?" Grell pouted. "Please?"

"I have to deal with this...but the record is safe in the Hall of Records. So, I suppose." William sighed. "But I want credit too. They actually suspect other countries to mess with them on this day anyway." The Officer grabbed the note pulling a pen from his pocket and scribbled his signature next to Grell's infamous one.

Grell squealed in delight as William took the liberty to stick the note into the humans agape neck the blood making it stick so it would not fly away. Standing he was met with Grell's lips on his neck and bloodies hands wrapped round his neck.

"Next murder you'll help me kill?"

"Yes. Lets get to the one over there before a demon gets it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The only the murders would die a Shinigami death, a heart attack, and those ones would only receive a note for the San Francisco Division. Those ones would be the only ones to be butchered but the two English Shinigami. William was all for it tonight, he became aware of the tradition many years ago when he caught the notorious Undertaker sneaking off from his own funeral parlor. He asked what the elder was doing he just chuckled and said to fallow him.

William fallowed him to human America where he Reaped the souls for the foreign Dispatch, but what the man did was switch all of the organs from man to woman and woman to man. He would swap eyes round making all the eyes different colors and laughing about it the whole way. At the end of the night the Undertaker looked William straight in the eyes and grinned as large as he possibly could and said:

"Well Dear, you can't possibly spell funeral with out fun!" He shrieked and left the befuddled Shinigami speechless.

This time it was different, this time he was not disgusted by the whole matter, he was rather aroused. William actually liked watching his red headed lover work, beautiful and erotic. They were only on their second duet death of the night and William was once again hand his hands full of Grell.

William this time was pushed against a wall near the street his leg open wide and his hands gripped Grell's ass pulling him close, earning himself a sharp bite. He whined under that mouth of his, knowing not why he hadn't been with the man much longer. Perhaps it was due to the red head chased a demon spawn of hell and he wouldn't tolerate it. Now many years later he would have never thought of doing this with the androgynous subordinate.

"Whoa yeah getting it on! That's a good man! Get a good piece of ass." This came from a random teen drunkard. "Man is that a thong!"

William immediately pulled Grell's skirt down and let the effeminate man spin to meet the others stare. He put on his most feminine of smiles and stare at the man and cocked his head. "So you like my ass?"

The drunkard slapped William's back leaning against the wall next to him. "Fuck dude! You scored good tonight!" He was talking to William like he knew him for years. Grell caught his lovers eye and winked. "Is she a good fuck?!" He eyed Grell.

"Am I ever. You think he wouldn't be with me if I wasn't?! Ha!" Grell smirked letting his English accent loose. "Hey Sweety, you think I should show 'mi a good time?" Grell playfully nodded to the teen.

"Sure thing Baby," William was drunk on Grell and his antics he didn't care what would happen, although he did not like this teen here looking at his man like he was.

Sliding up close hands on his hips and jutting out Grell grinned flipping his pony tailed hair. "So, you like what you see?" He asked the teen.

"Yeah com'ere and let me grab it."

Grell slid shamefully between his legs standing there as the teen fondled his bare ass. "You know what kid? You know what I like to see?"

"What's that Beautiful?" Big clumsy sweaty hands groping roughly, fat sausage fingers pressing into William's area, his cheeks.

"I like to see _little boys_ like you _shit their pants_." He growled his voice turning slightly dark.

"And whys th-"

The boy was cut off as Grell summoned his scythe grinning and shoving it close to the teens throat growling a wild laugh in his throat. The motor revved viciously. Teen had sudden tears in his eyes slipping away quickly and running down the street head down hands holding his baggy pants up.

"Your beautiful when your crazy."

"Which is always."

Red Death God slipped back to where he was before, but his back was now to William's front. Dark haired man wrapped his arms round the slender waist line, lips against the smooth shoulder and cock hard and erect against Grell's ass. "Whens the next Reaping?"

Checking the schedule, then his watch. "About a few minutes."

In those few minutes William was occupied with memorizing the smell of his lover on this night and how his ass fit perfectly against his groin. Grell spent the minutes thinking of how to butcher the murderer with his Beloved. He was soon distracted with feeling that rampant shaft against him. William wanted sex and wanted in bad but Grell wanted to play in blood and then have sex.

"Any second Dearest."

"Okay," William nuzzled his nose in the crimson hair that had real an false blood in it. Smelling the rusty scent his whole body fidgeted with need.

"Right there Baby," Grell was talking of both William's nose and the scene that was going to play before them.

Grell watched with a hawk eye as a woman chased another woman a knife in hand. The woman running spun quickly and caught the other off guard elbowing the pursuer in the throat taking the knife from her she stabbed the other in the temple not even thinking about it. After the knife went into the stomach of the lame girl, blood was spilling out of her now.

"Oh, we have a little hell cat on our hands Willu, me-ow..." Grell hissed stepping forward making himself phantom, William fallowing close behind him.

This time William wanted to scare the brat, the other was having his fun now it was his turn. He flashed in front of the girl scythe already to her neck teeth flashing and his glasses catching street lamps.

"That was quite a display. Play time is over." William growled.

Not letting a single scream come from the girls lips he reared back and sent his scythe through her stomach lancing her, her lips oped like a gasping fish. She was still breathing her body fighting against the metal of the death weapon.

"Wh- what are y-you?" She gasped, her eyes searching Williams face.

Grell appeared next to him teeth bared in a savage grin. "Well pussy cat he is death. Good night."

William loved the sound of the others voice as it was in mock syrupy toward the young lady. Now William took the weapon out and again thrust into the ladies stomach finally making her die of that human heart attack. He smirked remembering what that crazed Undertaker did.

Dismissing his reaping instrument he knelt next to the woman and forced his thumb into her socket popping out the eye with a distinctive popping sound.

The higher up chuckled and started to shed the woman's clothing and folding it neatly. He knew Grell was watching every move he was doing, after folding the clothes he set them near her and with careful hands knowing the dispatch would search her whole body he pushed the eyeball just into the lips of her slit and he spread her legs promiscuously for a dead being. Grell watched, his red lips licked by his own tongue. He had never seen William do anything of this kind before.

"Wow, Will. It's kinda hot seeing you get all bloody and tearing apart a helpless meaningless human shell." Grell hummed he got to his knees. "Put her soul in the Record Hall and I'll let you fuck me over her. That would be so sexy." His lips curled more into his sharp toothed grin. "Will, fuck me. I need you."

"Too risky. Frisco Division will come...maybe next one..." William frowned liking the offer he leaned close kissing those pouted lips. "You have another one of those notes?"

Grell pressed the paper in his hand as he kissed the male sexually wanting to be touched with those filthy bloody hands. William combed his hand through Grell's hair yanking back on the ponytail, William leaned in biting the neck roughly giving the red head yet another hater mark that blossomed in a big red splotch.

William shuttered at the delectable moan his lover gave him. He wanted more, and so did his lover. Time was running short on this pair he read the note:

_Dear Frisco Division,_

_My, my. Your toys here are almost as fun as the ones at home._

_I made them better. Hope you enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Jack the Ripper_

_London Division_

William smirked and scribbled his name once again next to Grell's. This was the perfect note for this one, he thought as he collected both souls and they went straight to the Hall of Records. William looked at Grell grinning, and nodded to the female.

"Would you like to put a flare into it yourself."

Grell wrapped his arms round the other man and smiled up at him. "No, this one was yours. Next one we will both do." He leaned up for a kiss and received it, arm encircling around Grell's effeminate waist pulling him up kissing his bloody face. "Oh~ a blood kiss in the night." He purred nuzzling William. "Lets go play with the children. Can we, please? Can we?" The murderess purred more.

The Boss-Man expressed his thoughts by phasing to a heavily crowded are of the town. He squeezed Grell's hand. "What did you have in mind?"

Tittering Grell spun gitty like a girl. "I want to scare the children!"

"And how will you do that with out giving them heart attacks?" William inquired.

The red reaper looked around looking at the children playing in the streets screaming and running candy bags flaying behind them. His mind was whirling thinking how to scare children, maybe...

"Chase me."

"What?"

"Chase me with your scythe." Grinning Grell took off weaving through the kids even pushing them. Sighing not knowing what was going through his lover's mind, he just wanted to tackle him and take him already he was aching in the groin so badly that he would do anything for that release now. Hearing the red head shriek with demented laughter the dark haired Boss-Man took off after him. After summoning his scythe, racing through the humans William felt alive and blissful as he chased his Love playfully.

Grell slowed in a very large group of girls and let William tackle him as Grell brought William's scythe to his neck. William was now beyond playful, now feeling like the red had many, many, years ago when the was the famed Jack the Ripper, joy, excitement, and something like greed and lust bubbled in him. The red murderess giggled as the murderer butler jumped on him weapon being carefully wielded careful not to nick either Shinigami, for that would prove fatal.

The group of girls screamed at the display of the man pouncing on a helpless woman yard implement at hand. Not being able to help himself Grell giggled insanely as he let the other straddle him his wicked teeth bared as he held the weapon to his neck. A small herd had gathered only a few men attempted to pull William off with no avail.

"Child's play my Love. Child's play." The bottom whispered for Williams ear only. "Slam it next to my head, don't kill me..." He communicated easily with the Boss-Man.

Doing as he was told, the effeminate disappeared to the human eye making the crowd gasp. William smirked finding joy in scaring the human race, now he knew why Grell enjoyed it so much. Looking around the faces he saw humans dressed as devils, angels, demons, vampires of all sorts. Little did they know that there was two Death Gods in their very presence that protect them from the very things the insist are fake, and dress up as on this one day.

William stood glancing at Grell the red Reaper danced among the unknowing crowd messing with their hair and weaving in and out of the bodies. William ran at the crowd getting two people width deep he disappeared to the anthropoid eye.

Meeting up with his better half grabbing his hand dismissing his weapon. "Come we have a date with two more individuals and then I want you ready to present to me."

Shivering, liking the animalistic words the other spoke he cozied up next to William purring. "I like the sound of that Will! I will certainly be ready and presented for you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finding themselves in at the beach water the next two would be there a boyfriend killing his cheating girlfriend. The boy would choke the poor girl to death after a very brutal rape. Grell was already angry with the man not even happening yet. He just wanted William just this once and bent the rules and let the girl go and just give the boy a heart attack. All William said was:

"Rules are rules."

"So that's why were together?"

"That's entirely different." William sighed giving the red murderess a coltish nudge with his head. "We simple live forever and can always gain back hat we loose. As for them they are meant to die. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Now they stood on the beach watching a distant bonfire encircled by teens and young adults. They watched three break off from the group obviously arguing. The first that broke away was the cheater girl, she was walking to them at a brisk pace, the taller of the two boy caught up to her and spun her around by her wrist. He was screaming in her face gesturing to the sky, himself then he shoved her she went to the ground easily. The boy gestured at the other boy who knelt next to the cheater girl. The Shinigami could not hear what was being said but they had a good idea.

Grell stepped forward wanting the abuse to stop, William held his hand. Looking back at the dark haired man and all he did was shake his head.

When the red head looked back up the violence had just begun. The taller of the two walked to the couple on the ground he reached down and pulled the new boyfriend up socking him in the face. The two started a fist fight. Grell shifted uncomfortably wanting to go to the girls aid.

"You do not have to watch if you have to." William whispered even though the need was not there, but he did anyway to sooth his Lover. Grell curled into the butlers chest holding his suit lapels tightly between his fingers burring his face into William. The dark haired man just wrapped his arms around the lilliputian body.

Keeping his face forward, nothing much had happen since he was speaking to Grell. His eyes watched a scowl on his face.

The taller kicked high and contacted with the others abdomen buckling him in half, he recovered quickly, the shorter grabbed the other behind the neck and just started to entomb his clenched fist into the stomach of the other making him buckle as well. The smaller brought up his knee up and kneed the face of the other. William did not know who was who anymore it was all a jumble. He thought the taller would prevail and was the one that the girl was cheating with. He stayed quiet and watched the fight develop as he still held Grell against his chest.

The cheater girl stood and hit the shorter man with her bitty fists. Her fists were seeming to do nothing as she hit the boys back with them it only seemed to agitate him more, so he reeled on the girlfriend shoving her down once again to the sand. He fell on her straddling her hips to make her immobile. The girl kicked her legs and slashed at his face nails scraping across his face, he did not seem to care. William watched as he wrapped his hands around her throat choking her and slamming her upper body into the sand roughly.

The dark haired Shinigami swallowed seeing the violence, used to the hostility it still shocked him to see humans hurt or kill each other. Feeling Grell shift to see what was happening the red head gasped at the display with a prominent frown.

"I'm going to have fun with him..."

The male stood after a few minutes and the girl lay limp. The man that was briefly out of action stood and headed to the shorter, the murderer, and reared back punching him in the face. He shook it off like the force he is, he grabbed the man and beat his fist into the face of the taller. William knew he only knocked him out because it was not a triple pick up. At last the taller fell to the ground and did not get up.

"Distract the asshole..." Grell growled and ran to the three. He kept himself hidden to the human eye.

Running behind the short murderer grabbing his shoulders swinging himself around. The male staggered dropping to his knees. Grell bent low next to his face and phantom dropping he grinned at the man.

"You need to learn how to treat a lady right." The red head grinned more cocking his head giving him a more feminine look. "You possibly have no respect for yourself and womankind! You're a sick pig!"

William decided to appear then and pull Grell away. "Come now, Baby Doll. I'll teach this scum bag a lesson go get the girl."

The red heads face heated up at the small nick name he knew he would only be called once and this was for show. Grell was still happy for the name and skipped off to the girl. The effeminate reaper dropped to the girls side and smiled petting her face. "You sure were pretty weren't you?" Pouting he summoned his chainsaw revving it loudly as he stared at the girls face. Her baby blue eyes were wide open in shock, her pretty pouted pink lips were shaped in an odd 'oh' shape. She was pale now and her sandy blonde hair was wind swept from the scuffle. "Well good night, we'll take care of that ass." Smirking the murderess drilled his blades into her stomach extracting her record.

Watching her record Grell became slightly jealous because he found that this girl could get any man she desired, and she cheated on most of them, that was a shame. Grell thought he liked her, now he pitied her. She could get anyone and she did, but she was also hurt doing so which made her do it more it was like her sickness. Grell frowned. "Well, we'll still get that man, there was no need to kill." His slender hand trailed over her face closing her eyes.

Standing Grell sprinted to where William was standing over the murderer his nice black dress shoes digging into the mans chest. Raven haired man simpered when he was finally joined, he was standing pin straight gazing at the man below that was so stunned he did not move. When realizing Grell joined he gasped.

"I know what you're thinking..." Grell chanted. "And thank you I am beautiful, and yes I'm taken. And by this handsome man that's on you." Bending down he whispered. "Have fun in hell. Will Darling, the honors?"

William stamped like a German solider breaking the pick ups rib cage, hearing Grell squeal in delight he stamped again summoning his scythe. "Grell, take him out if you please."

"And I do please." Grell came up with the ruby red saw showing it to the man. "Love he doesn't seem scared enough..." Pouting he placed the rotating blade to his the mans forehead watching him squirm. "Hm, still not enough...he's in pain right."

"Yes Love." Was the gooey reply.

"Goodie! Oh well!" Maid screechy jubilantly as he rammed that reaper blade through face of the man splitting it in half. "Wee!"

William collected the soul not bothering to watch the record, he did not need to know all about him he just wanted to bond with his Love. Watching Grell drill chainsaw into the dieing man. There was no fight no finial gasp of life, just the light in his eyes went out even more. Dead. Gone. Grell now seemed to taste the blood of the man and deranged laughter floated into William's ears. William felt his pants tightening.

The maid sliced the head in two easy pieces, withdrawing his saw he looked at his beloved psychotically. "I think he learned his lesson Willu~"

"I think not. Do that again. Cut him."

"Do I sense someone getting a little hot for me?" He tittered.

"Oh, I've been there all night Baby." William soughed. "Now just humor me and cut him more."

Dispatch Officer shimmied his shoulders. "Hm, I like it." He tiptoed. "Kiss me."

William grabbed Grell's hair and twisted his head harshly to the side tugging out the ponytail a little bit. "As you wish My Lady." His lips crushed against Grell's. The submissive pulled the commanding off the top of the man ruggedly making them both fall into the sand. William laughed as he crushed Grell beneath him. "That was an attractive sound." Referring to the half moan half snort that came out of the bottom male.

Crushing their lips together again William positioned himself rightly his hands digging into Grell's hair tugging on it. Tongues' thrashing, teeth clicking, and low moaning came from both males as the more dominating over powered his lover. Hands molded over hips yanking one another closer, William pushed his tongue into the others mouth, he was greeted with the greediness of the others tongue as he slipped and rutted against the others.

Pulling away reluctantly Grell stared up at his raven haired man. "Baby," Grell ran his fingers through the messy slicked back hair. William smiled at the name and Grell's heart soared when he saw the small acknowledgment. "We have to give the American's their Halloween gift. Then maybe, you can tackle me into the sand and we can find some hidden booty." He winked in the dark night at his partner.

"That's dirty."

"You know what else is dirty?"

"What's that?"

Grell found strength and pushed William up and over hand scraping in human blood wiping it off on William's face and down his neck. "You," William growled playfully at Grell's words. "Let's play with these bastards." Giving a devilish smile barring his teeth.

William moaned his groin throbbing again. "You have no clue what you are doing to me..." He groaned propping up on his elbows.

"Oh, yes, I do." Grell made his voice husky and his eyes lidded. "Believe me, I do." His manicured fingers grabbed his crotch giving a tempting squeeze. "I know... I'm doing it for a reason." He winked and crawled off William closer to the dead hominian. "So, Baby... how did you pop out that eye...I never get the hang of that. Teach me."

Sighing holding himself in contact and control as to not attack the red head to take advantage. Sliding behind the red head slightly on the side of him so he can husk into his ear. "You put your thumb in the inner corner of the eye," Grell shivered at the gruff voice. "then you shove it in as hard as you can hinging your thumb and pulling out sharply," Grell we through the motions and a popping sound was heard. Giggling the red head let the eyeball hang from the socket by the blood tubes that were attached to them. "Good job."

"Who taught you that?" Grell asked doing the same with the other eye tittering as he did so.

"The Undertaker."

"That's hot."

"Your hot." William mumbled biting the exposed shoulder. "And _I_ am hot for _you_." The red head shivered now at him words. He liked this side of William raw and real, himself.

Grell started to shed the humans clothes throwing them in different directions. Suddenly inspiration hit Grell, he shot up dragging the body over in both phantom and bodily for human eyes. He dropped the girl between the mans legs and started to strip her as well.

"I thought you liked her?"

"Lik_ed _Will Darling. She was a slut in life and she shall be a slut in death. You of all people know, as whimsical as I am, I am not a slut. I am a one man show. I mean if they take me, well if not...well I can get around." He grinned. "_And_ her mouth is wide open for this, stupid bitch."

Grell knelt down and grabbed the mans flaccid cock and inserted it into the woman's mouth. He sat back looking at the dead couple. He tore the girl off the man letting her fall to a heap.

"Rigor mortis has not set in." The grin on Grell's face soon became Cheshire like, William frowned slightly afraid of Grell's mind. He feared that he would turn into the old coot Undertaker. "Hm, this is fun.."

The red head pushed the girl onto the man she slumped and the reaper reattached the sluts mouth to his genitalia the lax shaft was hard to deal with, but he made it work. Soon he had them in the position he wanted. The man his legs spread wide the woman sitting backwards on his chest slumped 'sucking' his member. The man also had one hand cupping the woman's chest as the other had his fingers buried in her own crotch. Grell leaned over and scrapped his nails across her back making her bleed post decease, he ran his fingers along the mans chest, with what he could reach.

William watched in amazement as the red head worked. He wanted to join but did not want to break concentration. What he did do though was pop out the eyes of the woman and position her hands on the mans ankles for the more realistic effect. Watching Grell lean back on his heals and look at him he smirked.

"So what else did that old man teach you, if anything at all besides popping out eyes?"

"Well," He thought. "I didn't pay attention until he showed me that, so nothing."

"What else can you add to this? What will really hit those American's hard?" Grell asked. "Hm."

William shrugged, "I know what will hit you hard it we don't hurry." William chuckled at the innuendo, grabbing Grell. "Come on, let's place that note. I need my slave."

The note was held up for William. He grabbed it and read:

_Dear Frisco Division,_

_Happy Halloween!_

_Hope you had as much fun as I did!_

_Love,_

_Jack the Ripper_

_London Division_

William smirked and signed the note next to Grell's signature and crossed out I and put we. He looked at the bodies and debated where to put the note. Grell snatched the note and slid the material between the girls lineaments. The red head stood and pulled William up with him.

"Will, you have a speck of..." Grell leaned up slightly and licked the corner of the brunettes mouth his tongue hot and wet and oh so attractive. "Got it... now you have to get me."

With that he took off on a sprint across the sand past the kids at the bonfire and down the beach. William scowled and played along chasing his ruby-haired lover. Grell was faster than William but slowed for him wanting to be caught. His long legs carried him fast and even faster in the skirt he was wearing, but he still slowed for the brunette to catch him.

William caught up easily wrapping an arm around the slim waist tossing him in an arch still attached, both flung to the ground. A playful punch was applied to William's chin and it was returned just so as they rolled around in the sand. Finally William succeeded in pinning Grell under his legs wrists captured in one hand above his head. Both Shinigami were breathing hard and rugged with smiles staring in each others eyes. Grell bit his lip bucking his hips against William's.

William rolled his hips back in response and the unoccupied hand was ripping off his belt buckle and tearing through his button and zipper. Looking up at the other Grell squirmed wanting to do what he was doing,he bucked his hips again.

"Feisty," Leaning forward he clashed his lips with his slaves as he shimmied down his legs to roam under that skirt again. Mouths opening and molding together as one tongues wrestled and slipped against one another for dominance, William's hand was hiking up that tiny skirt he's been wanting off all night. He grabbed onto those little red lacy panties ripping them down as far as they would go for him.

Finding Grell already hard made William pull away with a smile as he let his thumb graze across the leaking head. Watching Grell pant was eliciting. "Are you going to be good?" Grell shook his head. "Good." William swung off of him yanking those panties down further to the tops of his heeled boots. Releasing Grell's wrists made him able to take off the skirt, his hands traveled up his body and under that maid shirt, traveling up the smooth skin William stopped at his chest thumbs roughly running over pert nipples as he kissed him again.

Eagerly the red head kissed back fighting for his own dominance, moaning as thumbs rubbed across his nipples he bucked his bare hips with nothing to grind them on. Frantically his fingers danced around feeling for Williams body, finding it his hands slid low finding that button and zipper contraption. Undoing, unzipping, and then flipping William to his back took no time what so ever.

"Well, well, well."

"You gonna tease or do something about it." William moaned impatiently.

Another Cheshire grin had Grell pulling black slacks and soiled boxers to the knees and a abrasive hand attached to William's shaft pumping rhythmically. Already William emitted a moan for his Lover, pleasing Grell thoroughly, his manicured hands worked the length base to tip as it dripped fluid which was spread down the shaft. Smirking Grell scudded down Williams legs more and fastened his mouth round the head suckling it his tongue lapping it carefully. Lips covering his teeth he dropped his head more and took half the length making William gasp bucking his hips forcing more of his erectile organ into Grell's mouth his cock hitting the back of his throat, he made a gruttled moan, sending shivers up the others spine.

"Fuck Grell."

Not wanting to pull off that hot organ yet he dropped his head more moaning again against the hot body part. He felt hands in his hair as they moved hi head up and down, Grell relaxed his jaw and throat letting the slick appendage poke and prod him as it was directed and guided by it's owner, all Grell had to do was work his tongue, and that's exactly what he did. The hot tongue muscle swirled around the still thickening member, spreading precum and licking it at the same time swallowing both fluid and cock.

"Hm, I need you on my dick."

Grell tightened his throat clamping down on the member. He liked the pleas of the Boss-Man.

"Grell! Angel... now." He seemed to beg, he did not pay any mind to it. "Angel. Love. Oh fuck!" He bucked his hips and shoved Grell's head down further sheathing his whole self in the male mouth. "Doll. Please. I-I need you on me! Hah, ugh." William moaned. "Doll-face."

Grell was loving all the terms of endearment, he knew he meant them. Deep down he just knew. He almost choked when William's extremity was thrust by hips and his head forced down by hand, the two contracting forces made him moan when he realized that he controlled his gag.

"God..."

Grell pulled up and licked his lips that had drool and cum on them as he reached up pulling out the ponytail holder shaking out his hair, it was wild and crazy making William mad with desire. Grell saw the lust in his eyes climbing onto him he knelt above the rampant cock his ass teasing. William bucked against his ass. Grell gasped as the head was lodged between the two mounds of his flesh but resting against the reapers hole.

"Oh my God Grell! Let me fuck you!" William bucked again, this time Grell raised with him not wanting to be penetrated yet.

"You sure have a mouth on you when your turned on. It's so sexy." Grell mumbled lowly. "So sexy I can just-" He lowered himself just slightly but quick just letting William's tip enter. "Oh it already feels good."

"Stop playing around! Let me fuck you!" William grabbed Grell's thighs his nails digging crescent moon shapes into the skin. Giving the faintest nod, not many would catch it, but William did.

William's hands rounded firm cheeks squeezing them as he tucked his digits into the cleft spreading them. Panting Grell knew that Williams cock had probably dried since he stopped sucking it and it would hurt blissfully. Grell started to lower himself more, not fast enough, William jutted his hips up and sunk into Grell's cunt.

"Will!" Moaning loudly. He was right, blissful pain that made him heave pants. His moan was joined with a string of curses that meant for that feel good feeling.

Grell let the pain subside just barely before he started to roll his hip joint making their pelvises collide and rub. Williams hands were grounded into Grell's waist jerking him forward and backward clashing with the rhythm Grell was setting, what ever William was doing it worked. Rutting roughly against one another moaning in the process, Grell's head tossed back his hand combing through his hair tugging it wildly for William. William watched bucking his hips, gibbous motions jerky his eyes focused on the beauty above that was perfectly sheathing him tip to hilt.

"Fuc-" Grell groaned moving with William his ass now numb to the pain pleasure traced his whole body as he rutted against his man.

William frowned briefly noticing he had neglected Grell's own stiff member. He grabbed it and started to pump with the thrusts given and taken. Gasping Grell looked down seeing William pumping him head tipped back into the sand and back slightly arched as he met every rotation. Blood seeped from his legs as William bore his nails deep, for Grell the more pain the better.

Panting more William squeezed Grell's shaft thumb rubbing precum down his head. Moaning loudly Grell dropped his hands to William's chest and lifted himself just barely before penetrating himself trying for more pleasured pain, it was no go, but it was more pleasure. William released Grell completely and grabbed handful of sand in each fist as he arched higher. Grell grunted and he felt his prostate brushed he shuttered tilting his hips forward, his cunt swallowing more and his G-spot hit he couldn't help but scream out William's name to the heavens.

"I-I'm... fuck." William cried out his eyes connecting with Grell's never loosing the contact. His mouth hung ajar as Grell fucked loose moans he never knew he could emit came from his throat as he came in Grell.

Squealing Grell tossed his hair to one side feeling himself being filled. With the few timed he did bed with William he had not ejaculated this much and with such force. With this though he felt his belly tighten more he was soon to cum as well, he just need a bit more. William grinned taking hold of Grell's shaft pumping fiercely feeling him shutter and hearing that animal like moan William knew the red head would release.

"Hah, fuc-" Grell closed his eyes and stopped moving as his seed covered William's chest hitting his chin. "Ohmigod..."

"Ohmigod indeed." William chuckled pulled Grell to his chest, kissing his cheek.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Grell shifted in bed arms wrapping around the nude man next to him. He was met with a kiss to the forehead. Smiling Grell leaned up Kissing the man back.

"So, I had fun tonight." William husked.

"With me shagging you on the beach and then you fucking the hell out of me here several times..? I swear I won't be able to walk you screwed me that good." Grell nuzzled against his chest. "Or enough fun to do it next year?" Grell asked.

"All of it. You're too damn sexy when your pulling apart a human covered in blood." William shuttered at the though and his free hand already palmed himself. "Damn, look at me Grell."

"So Love," Grell crawled up settling himself on William's lap. "fun enough to do it next year?"

William grabbed the red head kissing him roughly ready for the umpteenth round. "With you next year for sure, but the sex..." William mashed their lips together again hands pulling hair cock already thrumming with high blood pressure. This time he would hold back, this time he would let Grell decide if he was ready for another round before work.

"But the sex what Dear?" Grell urged as his lips guided long kisses up and down his lovers neck, nips here and there leaving little splotches of red. William tipped up his head not thinking he would love to be bitten so much, and especially with Grell's wicked teeth.

William knew Grell liked to bite and the pain just urged him on for himself. But he just never thought being bitten by the red head would be so...exhilarating. Just the feel alone made his brain weak and pliable, Grell was the only thing there. His hair, eyes, lips, mouth. His teeth, especially his teeth, body, hands. Just everything. Those teeth and mouth work magic.

"Will, Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"but the sex? What is it?" Grell was pushing and wanted to know.

"But the sex, I want everyday, not just once a year."

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**A-N: Well Happy Hallow-day everyone! I love you all! Please review I want to know your thoughts on this little one-shot! I worked pretty hard on it and I hopped you enjoyed. Let me know how I did!**_

_**Oh and me referring to Grell's ass as a 'cunt' blame it on Little Storm, her work is amazing, and if you read this Little Storm I love your writing!, but yes, blame her she uses it all the time and the word has just grown on my and I really wanted to use it.**_

_**Again thank you,**_

_**Your Humble Writer.**_

_***BOWS***_


End file.
